1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet material blank of standardized dimension and configuration for forming the digits zero through nine for signs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general concept of providing numeric indicia on an adhesive backing is known in the prior art. Commonly known as "peel and stick" labels, alphanumeric labels are commercially and commonly available to the consumer for labeling signs, usually used for quick and easy numbering of a house or mailbox. Although each of these labels address this general purpose, many disadvantages are associated with the presently known labels which are readily apparent in the following hypothetical situations.
A hypothetical consumer has a need for the house number "15311" and travels to a neighborhood hardware store to choose from the available sign labels. The consumer only needs three "ones", a "five" and a "three". However, one choice might include a kit containing the numerals zero through nine, hence requiring the consumer to not only buy unnecessary numerals, but also to buy three times the unnecessary numerals. A second and preferred choice might include individual numerals, from which he can choose from individual "ones", "fives" and "threes". However inevitably, "one" being a common house number, the retailer has failed to stock sufficient "ones" for our consumer and other numbering styles do not match the "ones". Hence, the now frustrated consumer returns home and places an order with a custom sign manufacturer. Although the sign manufacturer has sufficient stock, the sign must be prepared to custom order, requiring the consumer to rely on an unseen product, to convey the appropriate information regarding the consumer's house number digits to the manufacturer, and bear an increased cost uncompetitive with mass produced labels.
The present invention addresses and solves each of these problems and, moreover, addresses a new problem which has uniquely arisen due to the prevalence of home shopping using remote telecommunication devices. Our hypothetical consumer also now demands the convenience and time-savings of ordering items seen on television. Therefore, a special need now exists for a means by which, when the consumer orders a numbered sign using the manufacturer's numerals from the home shopping club, all possible combinations of numerals for the sign can be economically and competitively provided, eliminating the need to place a custom order with a remote manufacturer and reducing manufacturing costs.
The common failure in the prior art among all indicia indicating means using sheet materials and a preprinted indicia is that no means is provided for changing the indicia to address the above noted problems and needs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,611 issued Dec. 27, 1966 to Vomela describes predetermined alphanumeric characters which are placed upon rectangular mounting sheets so that, by placing these mounting sheets in side by side relation, the characters are properly aligned and spaced. By removing a release liner covering a pressure sensitive adhesive, the predetermined number can be positioned and adhered to a flat surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,387 issued Apr. 25, 1967 to Heuser describes a similar rectangular labels with a structural alignment means using V-shaped notches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,994 issued Aug. 17, 1982 to Batty et al. describes adhesive rectangular labels with a structural alignment means using stepped-notches at the corner of each tile. U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,495 issued Sep. 24, 1968 to Fishback describes alphanumeric characters pressure bonded to a surface of a slanted parallelogram in shape. U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,395 issued Aug. 29, 1967 to Silverstein shows a sign-making kit including preprinted pads of bound, adhesive-coated sheets all of the same rectangular shape and having specially spaced relationships between the preprinted indicia for proper alignment on a backboard. None of these inventions provide means by which a single mass produced numeral can provide all possible number combinations necessary for a sign, thereby eliminating the need of the manufacturer to anticipate the volume of numerals needed in a particular application.
A stenciling device using geometric shapes to align characters is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,658 issued Nov. 14, 1978 to Miles. Although stencilling allows a consumer to infinitely reproduce a number, the skills and materials required for stencilling are substantial and defeat the purpose of providing "peel and stick" labels.
Also noted in non-analogous art regarding electrically controlled indicators and digital display devices is the general concept of building and disassembling sections to form numbers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,079 issued Jun. 19, 1944 to Bliss describes an assembly for a lighted sign, having a foreground defining apertures forming a rectangular eight-like configuration, and a contrasting background revealed through the apertures. Various apertures are then selectively masked by a shutter to form a different digit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,945 issued Jan. 29, 1985 to Stadjuhar et al. describes a display device also using shutter panels attached to cams. U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,768 issued Sep. 10, 1985 to Halliday and U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,184 issued Mar. 8, 1988 to Cihaneck both describe digital display apparatus using pivoted flaps manually moved.
Besides mechanically moved shuttering devices, digital displays have formed numbers using other means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,303 issued Aug. 27, 1974 to Funaki describes a device indicating symbols formed by overlapping slits and patterns on a drum. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,102 issued Sep. 24, 1974 to Golay describes a device utilizing at least one pair of grids, each grid having a plurality of lines and piezoelectric means for moving the grids one relative to another to effect the display and disappearance of numeric indicia. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,599 issued Aug. 12, 1980 to Eckert describes an indicia display device using a opaque front plate with light permeable spots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,753 issued May 13, 1986 to Harper describes a house number indicating device using backlighted screens having a die stamped stylized "8" with a "1 superimposed down the middle of the 8".
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.